


Making Stuff Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pansy gets territorial.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pansy gets territorial.

Title: Making Stuff Up  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** 's Challenge #98: Lip gloss, makeup  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Pansy gets territorial.

  
~

Making Stuff Up

~

“Try lip gloss,” Pansy suggested. “It keeps my lips soft.” She puckered up. “See?”

“Ew!” Draco said, grimacing.

Pansy chuckled. “Ponce. Why so worried about dry lips?”

Draco shrugged. “No reason.”

“Uh huh.” Pansy pulled out her makeup case, handing it to him. “If a reason occurs to you, here’s my stuff, try it.”

Later, as Draco came to dinner with moist lips and enhanced eyes, Pansy beamed. “Nice job.”

Draco blushed.

When Potter arrived moments later, his lips glossy, too, Pansy gasped. “Draco, did you let Potter use my stuff?”

Draco smirked. “No, I let him use _my_ stuff.”

~


	2. Making Stuff Up II

Title: Making Stuff Up II  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** 's Challenge: lip gloss, makeup  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: The slashchat girls  
Authors Notes: N/A.

  
~

Making Stuff Up II

~

Draco screamed, arched, and came as Harry pounded into him. A moment later Harry stilled, spilling inside him. They lay recovering until Harry rolled off Draco.

“All right?” he whispered, brushing a wisp of hair from Draco’s cheek.

“Brilliant,” Draco sighed, leaning into the caress.

“I wasn’t too rough?”

Draco smiled. “Not at all. I loved it. We need to do that more often.”

“Maybe not the me being jealous of lip gloss on your shirt bit,” Harry said ruefully. “Although the makeup sex worked.”

Draco smirked. He’d have to remember to thank Pansy for the use of her gloss.

~


End file.
